The Administrative Core will perform the operations necessary for the smooth and efficient operation of the PPG program. This core will be responsible for the personnel, administration of each ofthe projects and cores, will order joint supplies, equipment and services necessary to further the scientific goals ofthe various scientific projects. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for recording expenses associated with these functions, and will perform bookkeeping tasks necessary to reconcile the Program Project Accounts with the University ledgers. The Core will be responsible for the organization and execution of the annual retreat that will include an External Advisory committee, and will plan for and facilitate the more frequent quarterly meetings of Project Investigators to ensure maximal scientific collaborations.. The Administrative Core will also serve to coordinate and prepare the Annual Reports for the Program Office. Finally it will serve to foster communication between the Project scientists and staff and assist them in any way possible to foster the productive scientific environment.